


The Best Fake Girlfriend

by victorfrankenwhale



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Bisexual Hamaguchi Momoe | Mindy, Bisexual Tenjouin Asuka | Alexis Rhodes, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Femslash February, Femslash February Trope Bingo, Shoujo-ai, Slight hints of Hornetshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 11:05:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3287975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victorfrankenwhale/pseuds/victorfrankenwhale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexis needs to get Atticus and Chazz off her back, so she tells them she's dating someone. Too bad she's not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Fake Girlfriend

It was like any other day at Duel Academy. Alexis was simply trying to get on with her day, while her elder brother Atticus was instructing Chazz on how to win her heart. How many times did she have to tell the both of them that she wasn’t interested? Sure, Chazz was a great duelist, but she didn’t see him in that way, and the whole “you love me, you just don’t know it” thing was getting old.

There had to be something she could do to get him off her back, right? Apparently blatantly saying “I’m not interested” wasn’t good enough. She’d have to get a better idea, or she was going to get really annoyed and angry with both Chazz and Atticus.

This particular day, Atticus had Chazz playing some silly song on the ukulele. It was obvious that Chazz had barely practiced the instrument, because he was strumming it much too hard and fast. The song itself was so cheesy, and sounded like a definite collaboration between the two ridiculous boys.

 

_“I want to spend my life with you,_

_Here on this island made for two._

_We'll be together,_

_And make happy memories._

_Let's sail out across the sea,_

_An ocean fantasy._

_There's nothing we can't do!_

_Don't you feel?_

_Don't you feel my love for you?_

_If you said no,_

_Where would I go?_

_When I am made_

_For you~!”_

“I love you so much, Lexi!” Chazz said cheerfully, doing one last strum on the ukulele. Atticus applauded and cheered, while Chazz bowed. Mindy and Jasmine, who were standing next to Alexis, also applauded.

“You’ve gotta fall for that, Lex!” Atticus said, looking proud of his protégé.

“No, Atticus, I don’t gotta.” Alexis said, crossing her arms. The two males looked at her in shock. Somehow, every time she rejected Chazz, Atticus and the love-struck male seemed surprised and horrified. How had they not given up yet? “Look, guys. Chazz is a great duellist, but I’m just not interested in him romantically!”

“Lex, just give the poor kid a chance, will ya?” Atticus asked, almost begging, with a raised eyebrow. Chazz, who was standing beside the older male, was silent, but he looked desperate.

“Atticus, why do you expect me to give him a chance? I’ve said ‘no’ already. Besides… I’m already kind of dating someone!”

The words came out without Alexis even thinking of them first. Shit. Sure, Alexis already dating someone would be a perfectly good reason for Chazz and Atticus to back off, but she wasn’t actually dating anyone.

“You’re dating someone, Lex?” Atticus looked utterly shocked and offended. “You started dating someone and you didn’t tell me?”

“Yeah, big brother. But it’s not like I needed to ask your permission or anything.”

Chazz was still silent, and he looked traumatised.

“I would’ve liked to get the memo. So, who are you dating?” The older Rhodes sibling asked, staring at his sister. Atticus would probably put the person under vigorous surveillance, just to check they were right for his precious little sis.

“Um…” Alexis went quiet, uncharacteristically, she had no idea what to say. How was she meant to be confident, when her only option was to say she was dating someone when she wasn’t? What else was there to do? “I’m dating…” she turned around, giving herself a moment to think. Jasmine and Mindy shifted in front of her, checking if she was alright.

Without thinking, Alexis grabbed the first hand she saw, then looked up to the owner. Mindy was looking at her, blushing and shocked.

“Mindy!” Alexis declared, turning around towards her brother and his protégé. “I’m dating Mindy. Isn’t that right, Mindy?”

Mindy’s brown eyes were wide, and she was blushing intensely. Jasmine was staring at her friends in shock. She was pretty much the gossip queen of Duel Academy, and she hadn’t heard that her two best friends were dating each other? They must be super good at keeping secrets! Plus, she was going to be a total third wheel now!

The dark–haired Obelisk girl nodded. “Yeah… me and Lexi, we’re dating. We have been for a while. We wanted to tell people, but people can be super judgemental, you know?”

“Whoa… I guess that means we have to back off now, right Chazz?” Atticus said, looking down to Chazz, who was still holding the ukulele. The black-clad Slifer nodded slowly, looking absolutely miserable.

“Y-yeah…” The devastated boy said, looking to the ground. Alexis couldn’t help but feel sorry for Chazz. He’d put so much time, effort and love into his pursuit of Alexis’s heart, and now it seemed all but wasted.

Just as the two males were about to turn and walk away, some other students happened to walk by. Four other males - Jaden, Syrus, Bastion and Hassleberry – were approaching the small group of people.

Noticing the look on Chazz’s face, Bastion spoke up. “Chazz, there seems to be something wrong.”

The Slifer boy didn’t look to the Ra. Looking sympathetic, the British duellist placed a hand on Chazz’s shoulder. In his state, Chazz didn’t move away from the touch, and he seemed comforted by it.

“Hey guys, do you think you could take care of Chazz?” Atticus asked. “He just found out Alexis is taken, and it’s pretty rough on him.”

“Huh, Alexis? I didn’t know you were dating someone!” Jaden said, looking from his friend and rival to the blonde Obelisk. Even if the relationship between the girls had been real and obvious, Jaden probably still wouldn’t have known without someone telling him. That’s how oblivious that boy was.

“Oh, I am. It was a secret for a while, but we’ve kind of started telling people.” Alexis’ grip on her fake girlfriend’s hand became tighter. “Mindy and I are dating. I hope none of you boys have a problem with that.” She glared towards Syrus, Hassleberry and Bastion.

“Course we don’t, Alexis!” Hassleberry said frantically.

“Good for you two!” Syrus smiled nervously.

“I think it’s rather nice that you two have formed a romantic attachment, even if you were already friends.” Bastion said supportively, but he still seemed rather focused on Chazz.

“Congrats, Lex! We should probably leave you lovebirds alone, cause we’ve gotta cheer Chazz up! And I think I know the perfect cure!” Jaden said with a huge grin. The brunette span on his heel and pointed dramatically towards Chazz. “C’mon, Chazz! Time to get your game on!”

Bastion shook his head and sighed. “I don’t think that’s what he needs right now…”

While Jaden argued with Bastion on what Chazz needed to feel better, all the boys left the scene. This now left Alexis, Mindy and Jasmine alone, the blonde leader of the three still holding the hand of the black haired one.

“How come I didn’t know about you two?” Jasmine asked, her hands on her hips, as soon as the boys were out of earshot. “I’m your best friend, I think I should be told about this kind of thing!”

“Jazz, we wanted to keep it a secr—” Mindy began to say, but Alexis cut her off.

“It’s fine, Mindy. Jasmine can know.” Alexis said. “We’re not _actually_ dating. It’s just a plan to get Chazz to stop fawning over me and make me his girlfriend. I thought that was pretty obvious, by how the both of us acted.”

“And why did you pick Mindy?” The red-head inquired. She seemed as if she was slightly offended about Mindy being picked over her as Alexis’ fake girlfriend.

“Well, I grabbed the first hand I saw, and that just happened to be Mindy’s. I just really needed to say I was dating someone. Anyone!”

Jasmine nodded slightly in understanding. Chazz and Attcius really needed to learn to take no for an answer. “You know you two will have to keep this act going, if you want to keep Chazz off your back, Alexis.”

“I know.”

“And you have to make the relationship seem believable and natural, so you’re going to have to look like you love each other, or people will get suspicious.”

“Yes.”

“Well, you two do look pretty natural holding hands like that. You don’t even seem awkward at all!” Jasmine observed. The two girls looked to each other and blushed slightly, but didn’t let go of the other’s hand. “This is good practice, girls. Keep it up.”

“I know something else that would be good practice!” Mindy said enthusiastically, her cheerful and bubbly self. “We should um, try kissing. Just for like, practice. People are gonna expect us to kiss and stuff if they think we’re dating,” the raven-haired girl’s cheeks flushed and her voice went slightly quieter as she suggested this.

“Kissing?” Alexis repeated, nervously. For a girl that was beautiful and popular like her, she hadn’t done much kissing. Honestly, the Obelisk girl hadn’t found many boys she considered worth her time. “Well, I guess… that is what couples do, after all.”

Mindy gave a tiny nervous giggle at the thought of kissing her best friend and idol.  She looked at the taller girl, obviously anxious but excited. “So, uh, Alexis? I’ve never actually kissed anyone before. What do I do?” Although she was such a flirt and crushed on almost any boy she saw, Mindy was incredibly inexperienced in the romance department.

“Just follow my lead, okay?” Alexis said, trying to hide her nervousness. Her expression looked completely neutral, but her cheeks had a bright colouring unbecoming of the Queen of Obelisk Blue. She stepped closer to Mindy, grabbing the hand she wasn’t already holding. Leaning down, Alexis softly pressed her lips to Mindy’s, giving her a simple, gentle kiss.

Mindy closed her eyes and stood up on her tip toes to get closer to Alexis. She broke her hands free from Alexis’ grip, bringing them up to rest on the tall blonde’s shoulders as they continued kissing. Jasmine looked at the both of them; they were just faking a relationship, a peck on the lips would’ve been effective, right?

A few moments later, the two girls broke the kiss. Jasmine stared at her two friends with a raised eyebrow and crossed arms. “Well, well, well. Nice ‘fake feelings’ you girls have there,” she said sarcastically.

“Hey, I’m not saying I have feelings for her.” Alexis said, frowning with a bright blush across her cheeks. Mindy looked at her, her expression looking much like Chazz’s had earlier when he had been rejected. “I’m just saying… Mindy isn’t going to be the worst fake girlfriend I could have…”

Mindy gave the biggest smile she had even given.

 

 


End file.
